I'm in love with you
by may7981
Summary: Just read.
1. Summery

Ally P.O.V

"Bye captain eyebrows" Leo said. Leo and i turned around to walked out when doors shut. I try to push door as hard as I can but their lock.

"How did yo-u-" Leo was about to say untill marcus cut him off

"Surprise chase isn't only one that can control things with his mind." with that big trash can was lifted up throw at me and leo's way. I duck it barely it miss leo.

"what are you doing" I said.

"It's so fun to mess with you and leo when you can't tell anyone I'm bionic." He said.

He lifted up locker throw at my direction.

Everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Speed Trap

Ally P.O.V

I sat there eating my frozen yogurt and listen to Stefanie talk her head. I was new here and I bumped into Stefanie and she invited me to eat with her friends I can tell she was mean.

"Isn't this yogurt sooo good" Stefanie said.

"Did you know that bacteria used to make yogurt are known as "yogurt cultures". And 4,500 years, since the 3rd millennium BC. The earliest yoghurts were probably spontaneously fermented by wild bacteria living on the goatskin bags carried by the Buglers. Yoghurt with added fruit marmalade was invented to protect yoghurt better against decay and- "I stopped I looked around saw everyone with a board express on their face. "Okay I am going to stop talking now" I said. And everyone and I mean everyone clapped there.

I got up throw my trash away when saw nice car pull up. I took quick look and I knew that they weren't driving in it. But how was it doing that? I have to get a better look.

Chase P.O.V

Mr. Davenport banned me and Adam, Bree from going to a yogurt shop that Marcus and the whole school are going to. So we sneak out. But Leo's here because eddy told him we sneak out.

"What are you guys doing here" Leo's said gasping for air.

"Duh getting some yogurt" Adam said I rolled my eyes. That's when we all got into argument.

No P.O.V

Marcus goes into Davenport's high speed, self driving car that Adam, Bree and Chase brought to get there, to go to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

Then he told them to go get some yogurt before they leave and says that he will watch the car. But Leo gets suspicious and gets in the car so that Marcus doesn't do anything. Then the car takes off to the Pacific Ocean. While in the car Leo calls Adam, Bree and Chase and tells them.

Bree tries to super speed to the car and pull him out but the car then says that the child lock is always on for passengers under the age of nine. Then Leo points out that he is fourteen and the car says that he is very small for his age. Bree tells him to look for the emergency break and he ends up hitting the turbo booster.

At the end of his ride Adam throws Chase's psychic shield at the car through the air from a couple miles away right before Leo reaches the Ocean and stops him. Later, Marcus unintentionally admits that he programmed the car in front of Leo.

But no notices ally saw the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 2: What did i see?

Ally P.O.V

Oh my holy fudge cakes did I see what I just saw are they no way. Allison Marie Grant you're dreaming it not possible that those kids just did. Hhhmmm I just asked tomorrow at school. Stefanie told me that they go to school with me. But deafly know that not really human.


	4. Chapter 3:New Girl

Ally P.O.V

"Are you even listening to me?"stef asked.

" Yeah" I said. I wasn't really listening to her because of what happen last night. Can't stop thinking about did they do it?How can they? Are they Robots?

"So you ready?' stef asked enter the school.

"Ready as I can be" I said took deep breath.

Bree P.O.V

Last night was pretty ate frozen yogurt, we talk to Marcus and what else? Oh yeah we saved Leo from going to die!

"Marcus is to something I can feel" I heard leo say. I turn just to see leo with video camara.

"not again" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so parnoid?"I asked.

"I am not I'm trying to save your life." he said back.

"what ever you say" I said."Come on let's get school I bet Adam and chase are there" I said grabbing backpack

"Maybe some can super speed to get us there"

"No leo"

"please"

"Okay fine only this one time"

Chase P.O.V

"What taking so longing there going to be late." I said annoyed.

"I don't know ooooo maybe they got aduted (I don't how to spell that) by aliens" Adam said chewing pice gum. Wait where did he get that?

"Adam where did you get that?" I asked

" Oh under beach, I don't know why leave such good gum under there" Adam said I think I was about to throw up when he said that.

Then big burst wind came.

"Hey guys" Leo said climbing off Bree back.

"Bree how many time's I have to tell you, we can't use bicoes in school" I said.

"Yeah yeah" She said looking at something.

"Bree did listen to one word i said"

"Shut up chase, Who's that" Bree asked.

"Who's who" i asked

"Haha chase said two things twice oh i want to try. Chase said two things twice" Adam said laughing. I swear if I wasn't his brother I would kill him.

"That girl" Bree said pointing. I look over saw Girl my age putting her books in locker. I'm not gonna lie she's gorgeous.

"I don't know Bree. Maybe she new" I said as kept looking at the girl.

"Yes Finally a new girl I'm going to say hi." Bree said walking to girls direction

Ally P.O.V

I was putting my books away and looking for those 3 kids from last night. Maybe don't go to this school.

"Hi I'm bree"


	5. Chapter 4:Question's

Ally's P.O.V

"Hi I'm Bree" I turned around saw girl from last night.

"Hi I'm Allison you can call me Ally" I said gave her smile.

"Are you new here?" Bree asked. She was really nice. But i still didn't trust her. But I'm not going to ask her their questions now.

"Yeah i'm am, I just moved here"

"Oh okay if need any help just ask me"

"Sure okay"

*****************After School**************************** (In the hallway everyone's leaving)

Me and Bree became really good friends we had a lot in common. We walking to the beach where i saw the rest from last those boys.

"Guys this is my friend Ally. Ally meet Adam,Chase and Leo" She pointing to each of them.

"Hi" I said wave i was little shy.

"HI" Said tall one belive was adam

"Hello I'm Chase" Chase said reach out his hand shake. When i tounch his hand i felt sprake. I knew he did too beace quickly pulled back his hand. I shook off.

"Hey I saw you last night at youguert place" Leo siad.

"I was" I said took quick look to see if any one was here. Eveyone was gone, good now was was good time to ask.

"I was there and you know what saw the cazyest thing" I said walking closer to them. they all the beanch. They all sweating like heat wave came in.

"Yo-o-u-u d-di-d" Chase shuter.

"Yeah i said saw bree run really fast" I said then chukle "Like really really fast like a super speed"

"Oh you did well we must be going now" adam said getting up.

"No sit." I wan't finch i hate when people try get up leave when your still talking. Adam sat back down held on to backpack.

"And you now what i saw chase look up and one of his eyes turned bule" I said and out one hand on my hip and other on beach arm "Care to expain" i said.

"Ummm your just seeing things" Chase said as he got up.

"Am i chase am i really?" I said. And i took step closer to him, he back up.

"Yeah because thats humanly in possible

"Yeah because that's humanly in possible" He said taking other step back.

"Oh I know it is" I said took other step closer to him and his back hit locker.

"But I know you're not human" I said. He look like little puppy that was back in coroner of a dog catcher.

"What make you think that? He said. I was to about to answer when a burst of wind came. I turned around saw the rest was gone. I know she used her super speed to leave. I believe rest my case.

I turn back to chase. "Because I saw you made blue ball that look like force felid." He gulped didn't say anything.

'What's wrong chase? Cats got your tongue?

"What are you two doing here?" I turned around to see Principle Perry in 80s jumpsuit.

"Ummm … asking chase question..?" I said.

"oh well to better leave today's my work out day" she said. Eww I hate what that look like.

"Okay well bye chase thanks for the help" I said and turned around walk out. I wound why the didn't tell me what's going on.


End file.
